Bargeflüster
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: [Eri Kisaki x Kogoro Mori] Eri Kisaki, ihres Zeichens gefeierte Anwältin und weniger gefeierte Ex-Frau, ist auf der Pirsch. Ihre Beziehung zu Kogoro Mori - ein einziges Disaster. Trotzdem ist sie nicht in der Lage, ihn einfach zu vergessen und ihn wie den Ballast, der er nun mal ist, zu behandeln.


Der salzige, verschwitzte Geruch des Feierabends lag in der Luft. Blauer Dunst erfüllte die Kneipe. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man hören, wie eine Queue-Spitze mit Kreide eingerieben wurde. Dafür musste man durch die schallenden Stimme zweier Halbstarker hindurch hören, die sich offensichtlich verirrt hatten – solch junges Gemüse hatte hier doch sonst nichts zu suchen.

Hinter der Theke stand ein ausgemergelter, kahlköpfiger Barkeeper, der gerade seine Gläser spülte und abtrocknete. Es war ein ausgesprochenes Abbild eines Klischees. Fehlte nur noch, dass er ab und an zur Seite ausspuckte – aber man wollte es ja nicht gleich heraufbeschwören.  
Neben den zwei Jungspunden am Billiardtisch gab es drei Männer, einer stämmiger als der andere, die sich in einer Sitzecke zusammengehudelt hatten, einen haarigen, bärtigen Mann an der Theke, eine Handvoll Geschäftsmänner, die sich über die Bar verteilten: an der Dart-Scheibe, auf dem Weg zur versifften Toilette, an der Theke. Zwischen diesen Gestalten stöckelte eine Bedienung hin und her. Bei jedem Schritt schien sie umzuknicken zu drohen, so wie sie daher stakste - wie ein rheumakrankes Kamel, wie ein Stockfisch.

Neben ihr gab es nur noch zwei weitere Frauen in der Bar. Die Männer waren gnadenlos in der Überzahl. Ein trostloser Abend in der Kneipe. Eine der beiden, faltig und verbraucht, mit tiefen Augenrändern versehen, orderte schon ihren siebten Drink. Es war ein trauriger Anblick. Vor allem, wenn man sie mit der anderen Anwesenden verglich. Ein Vorzeigebild für Frauen.  
Das lange, braune Haar zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden, mit zwei verspielten Strähnen, die ihr Gesicht rahmten und sich kurz vor ihrer hellblauen Bluse kringelten, sodass sie den weichen Stoff kaum berührten. Ihr enger Stiftrock endete über ihren Knien und bescherte ihr den ein oder anderen verstohlenen Blick auf ihre Oberschenkel. Sie trug einen pastellfarbenen Lippenstift und senkte ihren Blick in ihr Whiskey-Glas. Man musste sie nicht einmal fragen, um zu erfahren, dass sie Anwältin war – man sah es ihr direkt an. Und es stand ihr.

Eri Kisaki nippte an ihrem Glas und hinterließ eine leichte Spur Lippenstift am Rand. Sie ließ ihren Blick einmal durch die verrauchte Kneipe schweifen. Die Auswahl an Männern war dürftig. Beute, mit der sich kein Raubtier dieser Welt zufrieden geben würde. Ihr Blick wandte sich wieder dem Glas vor ihr zu. Die Eiswürfel schwammen unsicher darin herum, zu unentschlossen, um sich einfach treiben zu lassen. Eri konnte es ihnen nachvollziehen. Wie aus Trotz schwenkte sie ihr Glas ein, zweimal und sah, fast vergnügt, dabei zu, wie sich die kleinen, schmelzenden Eiswürfelchen ihrem Willen beugen mussten. Das Klirren des Glases, wenn die Eiswürfel an den Rand stießen, amüsierte sie, doch schnell verfiel sie wieder in dieselbe Apathie wie zuvor.

Dieser Abend war der letzte Dreck. Ihr Arbeitstag war hart gewesen – ein Fall, der ihr an die Nieren ging, Papierkram, uneinsichtige Täter und Richter, Papierkram, unmenschliche Verkehrsverhältnisse, Papierkram, der Kühlschrank leer und natürlich: jede Menge Papierkram. Sie hatte sich ihren Feierabend verdient. Aber warum zog es sie unbedingt hierher? In dieses Loch? In ein Rattennest voller Säufer und gescheiterten Existenzen? Sie stach hier furchtbar heraus – vielleicht musste sie ja aufpassen, nicht nur herauszustechen, sondern auch abgestochen zu werden?

Eri seufzte. Es interessierte niemanden. Der Geräuschpegel blieb unverändert. Irgendwo plapperte einer der Geschäftsmänner auf die Bedienung ein. Eri war es nur recht so. Keiner dieser Männer interessierte sie. Das hier… das war eine der Kneipen, in der sie ihren Ex-Mann vermuten würde. Das verschlagene Ambiente, die billigen Drinks, der Nikotingeruch, der aus den Möbeln strömte – ja, all das würde ihm gefallen. Er würde die Bedienung angraben, würde mit seinen gelösten Fällen angeben und versuchen, damit Frauenherzen zu gewinnen. Vermutlich würde es auch noch klappen, in diesem Kabuff, in dem sich nie eine Frau mit Anstand und Selbstwertgefühl verirren würde. Eris Finger schlossen sich fester um ihr Glas, als sie an Kogoro dachte. Diesem selbstgefälligen, diesem versoffenen, missratenen Hobbydetektiv.

Sie biss sich fest auf die Lippe. Es war ein Wunder, dass er sich hier nicht aufhielt. Seine Detektei war doch nur einen Katzensprung entfernt. Der große Kogoro Mori. Der unglaubliche Meisterdetektiv. Vielleicht war das hier jetzt unter seine Niveau, wo er nun doch so ein gefeierter Weltstar war – der Detektiv, der seine fälle im Schlaf löst. Sie lachte spöttisch. An jedem anderen Ort würde sie sich davor hüten, einfach grundlos loszulachen – doch hier, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nach dem zweiten Whiskey, war es ihr egal.

Kogoro Mori. Kogoro Mori. Dieses hämische, selbstgefällige Grinsen, das sich unter seinem Oberlippenbart breitmachte – sie kriegte es einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Es saß fest. Es hatte sich bis tief in die hintersten Winkel ihres Gehirns gebrannt. Und sie hasste es. Dazu diese Schmalzlocke, die ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Die Nase. Seine Augen. Seine schlecht gebundene Krawatte. All das steckte ihr im Kopf fest und bahnte sich immer wieder als Bild vor ihre Augen. Sie schloss die Augen, kniff sie fest zusammen, als könnte das das Bild verdrängen – Fehlanzeige. Kogoro Mori hatte von ihrem Geist Besitz ergriffen. Der Drecksack.  
Sie führte das Whiskey-Glas an ihre Lippen, trank den Rest aus und knallte das Glas wütend auf die Theke. Sofort orderte sie ein neues. Es kam binnen weniger Minuten. Kogoro Mori. Kogoro Mori kam nicht. Nicht in diese Kneipe. Vielleicht war es nicht sein Etablissement. Vielleich nicht heute. Vielleicht generell nicht. Eri hasste sich für ihre Gedanken. Sie hasste, wie sie ständig zur Tür linste, als ob sie darauf wartete, dass jeden Moment Kogoro die Kneipe betrat.  
Er würde in seinem lilafarbenen Anzug die Tür aufstoßen, umhüllt von dem Lichtschein der Straßenlaternen eintreten, als würde er von einem himmlischen Lichtschein umgeben werden. Er würde sich ohne Umschweife direkt, zielstrebig zu Eri begeben, ihre Hand ergreifen, sie fest an sich ziehen, ihre Hüfte umfassen, ihren Körper eng an sich drücken, ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen, sie in lang verlassene Welten führen, die sie zuletzt besucht hatten, als sie noch zusammen lebten, sie dann aus dieser Hölle hinaustragen, auf sein weißes Pferd (gut, sie würde sich auch mit einem Mietwagen abfinden) setzen und mit ihr in den Sonnenaufgang fahren. Weit weg von der Vergangenheit, in der sie sich stritten, sich beschimpften, sich das Leben schwer machten.

Doch Kogoro kam nicht. Nicht heute. Vielleicht auch nicht morgen. Vielleicht niemals. Vielleicht war er einfach kein strahlender Ritter mit einem weißen Pferd. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich nur ein verlotterter Trunkenbold. Vielleicht setzte sie mit Kogoro einfach auf den falschen Mann. Vielleicht war es Zeit, sich nach jemand neuem umzusehen. Wieder ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Kneipe streifen. Nichts, über das man sich freuen könnte. Immer noch derselbe menschliche Dreck wie zuvor. Eri leerte ihr inzwischen drittes Glas.  
Sie drückte ihre Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher vor ihr aus. Wie es schon mindestens zigtausend Frauen vor ihr getan hatten, nachdem sie gerade eine bedeutungsschwangere Entscheidung getroffen hatten.

Morgen würde sie eine andere Bar aufsuchen. Morgen.  
Denn heute war nicht der Tag, an dem sie aufgeben würde.  
Dann war Kogoro eben kein weißer Ritter.  
Genausowenig war Eri eine Prinzessin.  
Sie musste nicht gerettet werden. Sie würde sich selbst retten.  
Aus dieser Bar in die nächste.


End file.
